Lista de errores
by Imagination lady
Summary: segundo fic!:D


No sean malas y dejen reviews con todo lo que piensen,ya sea bueno o malo. Lo importante es mejorar. :D

 _LISTA DE ERRORES_

¡Demonios! Era el peor día para quedarse en el almacén. La humedad pesaba sobre los hombros como concreto duro y el calor no daba tregua.

—¡Shin—Shin!—llamaba Mashiro, la más dulce del grupo, la más pequeña, la más mimada, sentada a mi lado, también agobiada por el clima—¿Me traerías algo para tomar?

—No…—contesté ante el cansancio que me produciría levantarme del sillón.

—¿Palabras mágicas?—

—¡Mashiro! ¡No lo—!—traté de detenerla pero...

—¡POR FAVOR!— rogó con su tono inocente y dulzón.

Lo que menos necesitaba era oír sus quejas y, menos aún, los gritos de Kensei tratando de calmarla y reprochándome por qué no le di lo que quería, así que me levanté y fui a la cocina.

Abrí la heladera con sumo cuidado, ya que la puerta se caería en cualquier momento, y tomé el jugo de manzana para la niña y uno, un poco más escondido, más por el fondo, de multifruta para mí.

Contenta, Mashiro me esperaba y tomó, desesperadamente, la cajita de jugo. No fue hasta que tragué la última gota del multifruta, que me di cuenta tenía muchísima sed y que ese sabor, era el que había estado esperando toda la maldita tarde.

De pronto, Love y Hachi, Lisa y Hiyori aparecieron para dirigirse a la cocina.

—¿De dónde vienen?—pregunté en todo mi derecho.

—¿Qué te importa, estúpido?— contestó la colmilluda esa, deteniéndose, cruzando los brazos sobre su liso pecho, queriendo ser superior.

—Fuimos por bebidas…—contó, sacándose el sudor de la frente, Rose.—No hallamos nada, ¡No somos los únicos que padecen el calor!

—¡Ni siquiera helado!—agregó Love.

Mashiro se reincorporó y voló a la cocina, junto a su grupo.

…

La paz era hundida por el inmenso calor... y por Hiyori.

—¡Aaaaaaaaaahhh!—Rugía esa bestia horrenda—¿¡Quién se robó mi multifruta?!

¡Mierda! ¡Por esa razón el maldito jugo estaba un poco más al fondo de la heladera!

¡Era suyo! ¡Kami no estaba conmigo después de todo!

—¡Mashiro! ¡Tú, mocosa!—acusó, de pronto.

—¡Yo no fui, Hiyorin!—se liberó del asunto—¡Fue Shin-Shin!

¡Perra maldita! ¡Me acusó!

Tomé aire.

Con todo el desgano, me apresuré a esconderme en alguna habitación.

—¡Shinji, ven aquí, tú, gran mierda!—reclamaba, su todavía fuerte y rígida voz—¡Voy a enseñarte lo que son mis cosas, imbécil!

Subí las escaleras. ¡Mierda! ¡Tenía que apurarme!

Entonces recordé que la última vez que me encontró fue en el cuarto de Hachi, es decir, no debía esconderme en cualquier habitación. Ella sabía que no soy tan idiota como parece y que no me metería en su terreno por nada del mundo…pero… ¡Ese sería el lugar donde la tonta no buscaría! ¡Y sinceramente no quiero aguantar ningún golpe mortal gratis! ¡Por lo menos, no hoy!

…

…

…¡Carajo! ¡Veinte minutos metido ahí dentro! ¡Una gallina dentro del horno! ¡Genial! ¡No sabía que era peor!…si asarme en el armario o enfrentarme al mono…

Definitivamente, la riña con Hiyori si me dejaba golpear…pero justamente en el momento que había tomado valentía para enfrentarla, aquella bestia entró pateando la puerta con fuerza.

—¡Imbécil!—maldecía. Podía verla por la persiana del armario—¡Cuando lo encuentre voy a matarlo a golpes!

—¡No te inquietes, Hiyori!—pedía la niña de ojos grandes que entraba con ella algo atemorizada—¡Ya lo encontrarás porque yo te lo entregaré!

—¡Más te vale, Kuna!—

Mashiro asintió, sonriendo, con la cabeza.

¡Carajo! ¿Por qué me entregaría a aquella mocosa arrogante e insoportable?

Entrecerré los ojos y traté de respirar, ya sea por el calor o por el terror.

—¿Te pruebas esto?—inquirió de pronto, la niña, entendiéndole una bolsa muy probablemente de ropa.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó, acusadora, con su clásico ceño fruncido, y los ojos bien abiertos, aquel mono de otro planeta, sin extender las manos para aceptar el regalo.

—¡Es un pijama súper hot!—anunció, entusiasmada, sacando un terrible vestidito de pijama elegante con encaje y toda la cosa.

—¡No lo quiero!—rugió

—¡Pruébatelo! —

—¡No quiero!—reiteró

— ¿Palabras mágicas?—

— ¡Mashiro! ¡No lo-! —el monstruo arrogante trató de detenerla pero…

— ¡POR FAVOR!—

Hiyori lo pensó un segundo y tomó el pijama, de mala gana.

Indudablemente, había recordado aquel condenado trato.

Si hacíamos todo lo que Mashiro pidiera con sus mágicas palabras, ella no haría berrinches ni gritaría en el suelo. Eso fue lo que Kensei nos hizo prometer, incluyendo Hiyori, ya que él no soportaba las quejas inmaduras de la pequeña niña.

—Si te largas me lo pruebo…—

—Voy al baño y luego vuelvo para ver—

Mashiro se marchó, cerrando la puerta muy despacio.

Hiyori dejó el chándal rojo sobre la cama, quedándose sólo con la musculosa, examinó el reflejo de sus hombros y sus brazos, ligeramente fuertes.

¡Mierda! ¿Se iba a probar el encaje justo ahora?

Con un ceño fruncido, sonrió para sus adentros, satisfecha de su pequeña imagen.

…Su mano derecha fue al borde del lado izquierdo de la cintura de su musculosa.

…Su mano izquierda fue al borde del lado derecho de la cintura de su musculosa.

¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Con delicadeza-¡Que extraño!- sus dedos se deshicieron de ese trapo blanco y dejaron a la vista una nueva ¿¡Mujer?!

¡Carajo! La Hiyori bruta, arrogante, egoísta, despreciable, insoportable, caprichosa, molesta, pesada y ¡BRUTA!, no tenía ninguna relación con esta nueva que se miraba, complacida y elegante al espejo: Su columna bien marcada y al final de ella, esos dos pocitos lumbares que toda excelente mujer debe tener… ¡por un momento, creí que moriría de deseo!

¡MALDICION! ¿Por qué demonios pensaba todo esto? ¿Acaso creía que Hiyori tenía el aspecto de una mujer normal a pesar del temperamento espantoso que tenía siempre?

Definitivamente estaba delirando por el calor

…Mmm…

Eso creí.

Hiyori, entonces, pasó sus brazos por donde el encaje le permitía y posó frente al espejo, otra vez.

El vestidito rojo resaltaba la palidez natural que toda su piel emanaba y escondía los detalles mínimos que le recordaban que solo su cuerpo era de niña.

Volvió a sonreír, sin reflejar timidez, aun mas satisfecha se lo sacó, quedando solo con un sostén, y se tiró al suelo, boca arriba, mientras respiraba tranquilamente.

— ¡Que calor de mierda hace aquí!—se quejaba, arruinando esa cálida imagen que tenía sobre el suelo.

Apoyé los dedos sobre la persiana, como si pudiera abrir más las aberturas, y respiré por la boca silenciosamente. Recordé que el calor y lo que sea que ella ahora me provocaba me estaban asfixiando.

Pero debería haber tenido con la puerta del armario, el mismo cuidado que tuve con el de la heladera…pues ésta, luego de rechinar un poco, cayó al suelo, acusándome con un estrepitoso sonido.

Ella emitió un grito ahogado y el silencio le siguió…preludio a la paliza.

— ¡Shinji! ¡Imbécil! ¡Gran pedazo de mierda!—rugía

— ¡Lo siento! — atiné a decir, a la vez que salía del armario.

De inmediato, se me abalanzó, derrumbándome sobre el piso.

— ¡Voy a matarte, idiota!—anunció, con sus piernas a la altura de mis caderas y las manos, como dos mazos, apoyadas fuertemente sobre mi pecho— ¡Robaste mi jugo y…!

Apenas si presté atención a lo que decía…la tenía semidesnuda sobre mí y se quejaba por otras cosas…

Hasta que percibió que mis ojos observaban vagamente su busto, firmemente sostenido por el sostén blanco.

Se sorprendió y sus mejillas empezaron a prenderse fuego.

De una fuerte bofetada me sacó de mis pensamientos.

— ¡D-Depravado imbécil!—titubeaba, furiosa.

Sacó los mazos de mi pecho, pero rápidamente tomé sus muñecas con solo una mano, y con la otra rompí el equilibrio de una de sus piernas y la tumbé hacia un lado y mientras caía me apresuré a que ésta amortiguara la caída, por lo menos, de su cabeza, y me coloqué sobre ella.

— ¡Quítate de encima, maldito pervertido!—exigió, con sus mejillas aún más rojas y enardecidas, sólo sonreí y sus ojos se ampliaron, mientras trataba de alejarme. — ¡Dime qué quieres, idiota!

—Mmm…. —intenté restarle importancia— Algo de ti, es todo—

La furia e incomprensión seguían en su mirada.

—No…—susurró, casi aterrorizada podría decir, cuando me iba acercando lentamente a su rostro.

Desvió su boca, el obvio objetivo, hacia un lado, sin darse cuenta de que dejó algo un poco mejor al descubierto…

Mis labios empezaron a recorrer su cuello, todo su cuello…su cuerpo tembló y dejó de atacar…entrecerró los ojos y movía la boca, como si tratara de decir algo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Hiyori?—desafié— ¿Te gusta, verdad?—

Esa clase de comentarios estúpidos que siempre la enfurecen. ¡Tremenda patada en el estómago me gané! ¡Maldita sea! ¡Y para empeorar las cosas, se había escapado de mí!

— ¡Vuelves a tocarme y te mataré, idiota!—amenazó, fijándose en mis movimientos y tratando de prevenirlo, usando como defensa, su cama.

Suspiré. Levanté una mano, a lo cual ella respondió lanzando algo que pude esquivar, y solo presenté mi dedo sobre mi boca.

— ¡Shhhhhh!...—pedí, sonriendo—¡Alarmarás a todos y no tendremos tiempo para nosotros, estúpida!

Hiyori rechinó los dientes.

— ¿Qué quieres, Shinji?—inquirió, aun con los dientes en posición— ¿Pretendes violarme o qué, idiota?

¡OUCH! Recordé que esa bestia, por más despreciable que fuese, tenía la meta de encontrar un hombre ideal que le permitiera llegar virgen al matrimonio.

Hiyori no era una más para entretenerse.

— ¿Qué dices, idiota?—contrarié, con mi voz inmadura— ¡Solo le tenía envidia al espejo!

— ¿Espejo?

— ¡El espejo era el único que te conocía enteramente!—confesé, con tono serio.

Su rostro era inexpresivo. No comprendía lo que sucedía y no podía culparla por ello.

— ¡Deja de decir estupideces, idiota!¡No me vengas con cuentos que no me lo voy a creer, Ah!—

— ¡Yo no digo estupideces, Hiyori!—

— ¿Ah, no?—

Tomó la musculosa y metió los brazos, sólo los brazos, dispuesta a ignorarme.

— ¡No!—chille— ¡No te la pondrás!

Trató de meter la cabeza y entonces, empujé la parte anterior de su remera hacia su nuca

— ¡No!... ¡Shinji! ¡La reputísima madre! ¡Déjame!—

Sonreí otra vez, mientras trataba de golpearme.

Bajé el trapo hasta sus hombros, el 50% del plan completado.

—No…Shinji—demandó, en susurros casi sin respirar. Pareció entender mi objetivo.

Terminé bajando la remera hasta la altura de sus codos. Un perfecto par de esposas.75%.

Intentó golpearme otra vez pero, con los brazos hacia atrás, ya los puños no se lo permitían.

Deslicé mi brazo por su minúscula cintura y mi mano, del brazo contrario se posó sobre su nuca, para así tomarla y dejarla, luego sobre la cama, ya sin mucha resistencia de su parte, cuando coloqué la mitad de mi cuerpo casi sobre ella. 100%.

— ¡Ya, idiota! ¡No hagas esto!—pedía mientras pataleaba.

— ¡Podrías liberarte si rompieras la remera, estúpida!—

— ¡No voy a romperla, estúpido! ¿Eres idiota o qué?

—Soy el idiota que te atrapó, tonta—

Frunció el ceño aún más, ¡Y me sacó la lengua! Pero eso no me enfureció. Le saque el listón de una de las coletas.

— ¡No deberías haber hecho eso!—sugerí con voz grave.

—N…—

Incliné su pequeño rostro hacia mí, cuando intento desviar la cabeza, y presioné mis labios contra los suyos, sin que éstos respondieran…un roce quieto.

— ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor!— susurré cerca, muy cerca de su mejilla.

Error 1.

Cuando me acerqué nuevamente, levantó la cabeza en dirección a mí, para morder con fuerza mi labio inferior, clavándome el más fuerte de todos sus dientes: su colmillo izquierdo.

¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Ay! ¡Dolía como la mierda!

— ¿Así te parece, idiota?—desafió con su sádico tono, cuando por fin me soltó.

—Si ¡Creo que así!—mentí

— ¿Ah?—exclamó sorprendida, sin tiempo de nada, ni siquiera de cerrar la boca.

Mis labios entre los suyos, abriéndose paso e incitándole una respuesta.

— ¡Shinji, basta!—dijo, con la respiración entrecortada, en una mínima pausa— ¡No me hagas esto!

Pero la cosa, por lo menos para mí, recién comenzaba. No podía contenerme.

La besé con fuerza, mis dedos paseaban por su liso estómago y ella se estremecía y así respondió a tan repentino choque entre su boca y la mía.

No se me negaba, no…resistía por decirlo de una forma. No importaba cuan fuerte se mostrara, la carne es débil y ya no me interesaba, cuando- por inercia-entrelacé mi lengua con la suya.

Así dirigí mis pecadores dedos hacia a los bordes de su pantalón y trate de quitárselos.

Error 2.

Esta vez retuvo mi lengua con los dientes, para mi suerte, levemente.

— ¡No!—recordó— ¡Te dije que si me tocas, te mato, imbécil!—

Suspiré.

— ¡No seas tonta! ¿Crees que un hombre querrá casarse contigo sin, por lo menos, probar como eres en la cama?

Ese fue el error 3.

Su rodilla impacto contra mi mentón.

Al levantar así la pierna, que quiso volver a su lugar, mi mano se tentó, empezó a bajar por su muslo, y la atrajo hacia mí.

Su rostro aún seguía rojo y parecía que, en cualquier momento, estallaría y me mataría a golpes.

Volvió a entrecerrar los ojos. Seguramente, tentada. No por mí, claramente sino que ya esto la estaba molestando.

— ¿No sabes lo que es "basta", no es así? —

—No— conteste, secamente, rozando aún más su…

— ¡Deja de tocar mi trasero, idiota! ¡Eres un maldito pervertido! —

Afirmé la mano entera sobre el punto en cuestión.

¡Tonta! Pegó un grito ahogado de sorpresa, al que calle con un beso aún más fuerte.

Y esta vez, ella respondió de inmediato, como si habláramos el mismo idioma-de hecho, nunca parecimos entendernos así que esta vez es la que cuenta-su boca se movía rápidamente reclamando más y su lengua…¡mmm! Ella sería capaz de llevarme al paraíso con solo besarme.

La respiración entrecortada y esa falta de aliento, la perturbaban, cuando separé mi boca de la suya.

— ¡No quiero esto!—gritó, de repente, tratando de salir de la cama pero la retuve— ¡Hay un montón de rameras por ahí! ¡Ve y consigue una o dos!

— ¡Yo no quiero eso, estúpida!

— ¡No vas a jugar al caballero conmigo! ¿Me oyes?

— ¿Por qué no?—

Desvió el rostro hacia un lado.

—Estas aplastando mi mano, tonto—

—Lo siento—

Error 4

En cuanto le dejé librar su puño, lo pasó por debajo de su espalda, liberándose la remera opresora y saco la mano contraria…

…

Mano que usó para llegar a su sandalia y estamparla contra mi cara. ¡Maldición!

Rápidamente, aplasté mi mano en su pecho, apresando la que quedo debajo de su espalda. Tome la muñeca de la mano agresora y la apreté con fuerza para hacerle soltar el objeto.

— ¡Hey! ¡Shinji me lastimas!—

—Sé que no—contesté y puse más presión hasta cumplir mi objetivo.

Suspiró.

— ¡Déjame ir, estúpido!

— ¡No!

— ¿Por qué no?—

— ¿Qué pasaría si, en tu locura, trataras de atacar a Aizen y él te asesinara?

— ¡¿Eso que demonios tiene que ver con todo esto!?

—Contéstame—

—Eso no pasará, idiota.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—No soy tan tonta—

— ¿Eso crees?

El silencio otra vez…pero yo no podía quedarme callado.

— ¿Qué hago para convencerte de que te quedes?

—Dejarme ir…—

—Muy graciosa, Hiyori—

…

Error 5

— ¡Ya deja de jugar conmigo! ¡Mierda!

— ¡No estoy jugando! Yo…

Las bisagras de la puerta reclinaron abriendo paso a…

— ¿Cómo te queda el…?—inquiría Lisa y justo después levantó los ojos de sus revistas para vernos a nosotros…así. —De acuerdo esto es algo que no se ve todos los días.

— ¿Cómo le quedó?—decía metiendo la cabeza por detrás de Lisa, Rose— ¿Qué es esto?

—¡AAAH!—gritó espantada y furiosa, Hiyori, para luego tirarse al otro lado de la cama, al suelo, para esconderse.

—Ok, larguémonos, Rose—sugería la pervertida.

— ¡Hiyorin!—llamaba Mashiro y abrió bien grandes sus ojos— ¿Shin-Shin? ¿Qué haces en la cama de Hiyorin?

—¡Váyanse de aquí! ¡Si hablan de algo, los asesinaré!—rugí

La puerta volvió a cerrarse.

Me reincorporé y vi hacia donde se suponía que debía estar el mono pero ya no estaba allí y tampoco su remera.

—Tonta—susurré.

Definitivamente, tendría que cazar –sí, cazar— a esa idiota con su maldita idea del matrimonio para tenerla… ¿Y luego qué?

Me detuve a pensar un segundo.

Si Hiyori me perteneciera, con sus besos, ella podría mostrarme el paraíso…Con sus golpes, me daría un paseo por el infierno, claro.

No me molestaría…se supone que así debe ser el amor ¿no?


End file.
